vigilant d
by yoshmeister
Summary: A story of the main characters lives after the lion war.rated pg 13 to be safe.


Hey! all characters, and locations etc are, property of their rightful owners.

Vigilant 

Chapter1

  
  


Meliadoul Tingel walked slowly down a seemingly endless, musty dark alley. She had brought her trusty "Save the queen" and had a brown cloak on, having abandoned her green temple knight garb. 

Earlier that month she had received a letter, addressed to herself ,in it she read the following words "Come to the abandoned foyer on the 23 hour of the day, when the bad moon rises and, bring the "you know what" you're life depends on it."

After reading this she was reluctant to comply, but whoever knew about the "you know what" was obviously a threat to herself and her comrades who, have all gone into hiding due to the churches "heresy policy". 

After the lion war they, that is the original unit led by Ramza Beoulve, were blamed for the whole ordeal involving the "zodiac monsters",little did the populace know that they were actually the ones who saved them from the "invisible threat". " "People are ignorant." Meliadoul Nonchalantly thought to herself, not caring one way or another.

Just then a muffled noise was heard she quickly turned around and saw nothing, "hmm.." she thought aloud, she was aware of someone behind her immediately her hand was on her "Save the Queen" but too late she was hit over the head with a blunt object and, as she descended into a black sea she could here someone say something but by then, she was to far gone.

  
  


Meanwhile in Goug 

  
  


"Damn!" Mustadio cussed. Another day and, yet another failed attempt at sending the one known as "Cloud" home " I was sure that it would work.." he said in a defeated tone. Cloud sat cross legged on the floor reading a book called "when cactuars attack." ha ha.. He laughed to himself.

  
  


"And YOU!" Mustadio spat "don't seem to care one way or another." he said. Cloud just continued his book laughing every now and then."Heh heh Rofel's a genius!" "What the hell, are you talking about?!" "Rofel, almost had us killed you nitwit!"" Not to mention he broke my favourite gun!, the nerve of him!." Mustadio stamped, quite angry in light of recent events.

  
  


"Alright calm down." Cloud said "Im not that anxious to get back to that grim, place anyways as long as I have my Rofel stories I'll be fine." "Yeah, okay ,sure ,whatever" said Mustadio a lot more calm now. 

"You don't seem too appreciate the solid effort and resources I put into trying to teleport you back". "Well now.." just then a blinding flash of light filled the room and in the center stood..Sephiroth. "Where is Aeris?" he demanded. " Elmdor?!" what the hell are you doing here?"

"GET OUT!" Mustadio yelled as he took out his gun and pointed at who he thought was Elmdor.

"You'd best put that gun away if you know what's good for you boy." "Oh yeah?, we'll see about that." he fired.

  
  


???

  
  


Ramza sat at the head of a wooden table in the center of a, large, well lit underground cave complex.

On his right end was Agrias Oaks holy knight. They were having a large meal with some of thier closest friends."To peace!"said Ramza " "To peace!" they all lifted their goblets in unison. 

  
  


Seated there were some of his allies who fought with him in the lion war, namely Malak and, Rafa Galthana and Orlandu or just "Cid" also, the newly wedded Beowulf and Reis were there as well as, Worker 8 serving refreshments. Alma however, was not. She had accompanied Rad, Alicia, and Lavian into Ordalia too find a new life.

On the departing day Ramza and Agrias wished them them good fortune and waved stating they could not accompany them lest evil rise again. Alma had reluctantly went along with them as was Ramza's wish.

"And let the feast commence!" Ramza cheerfully announced, everyone dug in."Really, this stuffing is just excellant!. Said Rafa. "May I ask who made it?" 

"Oh, it was Reis with a little help from worker 8" 

"What manner of bird is this?" Beowulf questioned.

Everybody stopped eating and, looked at Ramza. "Well if you must know it is red chocobo, Agrias killed it today." "Oh." came a general murmur."

"Should we tell them it's a steel hawk?"Agrias whispered in Ramza's ear. "What they don't know wont hurt them." "But they might find out anyway look, Beowulf is looking at it funny." "We can only hope"Ramza said glumly. Just then in came, a heavily wounded Lavian clutching her side.


End file.
